Jennifer's funeral
Another Harper funeral (there's been too many of 'em lately). This time, it's Jennifer's! Look for a first appearance of Lois and Lucia Jensen, before they became permanent members of the story. Scene One Background: Trinity Church, located in the center of Downtown Boston, in the Back Bay area. Everyone is gathering in the church for Jennifer's funeral. Violette is trying to hold it together, while Dylan and Adam are comforting her. VIOLETTE: It's so hard, Dyl. I so want to hurt Rhonda for what she did! ADAM: I know, angel. I know. But we don't want you in prison. DYLAN: Rhonda Whittenberg has hit below the belt now. All bets are off against her. She struck at one of our own. She's going to be taken down and she will be once and for all! She will find out the hard way that you attack one Harper, you attack all of us. VIOLETTE: Where are the kids? DYLAN: I talked with Cassandra VanVoorhis. She agreed to take care of the kids for the day. They kind of know what happened, but Cassandra told them that a funeral would not be good for them at all. VIOLETTE: The kids, I feel really bad for them. First Uncle Mike, then your sister, Hannah; then Aunt Erica and now, Jennifer. What is going on here? DYLAN: I don't know, Vi. I fear it's our enemies all trying to pick us off. Rhonda is the more brazen of them at present. VIOLETTE: I hope she is thrown in prison. DYLAN: She will, Vi. She will. (Violette hugs Adam and Dylan) Scene Two Background: Another part of the church. Gisele Franklin is trying to comfort her friend Lucia Jensen, who came back from Savannah, Georgia, for this funeral. Nancy Collins, their other friend, Lois Jensen, Lucia's twin sister; as well as Cam Harrington and Matt Johnson, who is Violette's current boyfriend, are talking. GISELE: I know we are broken hearted at Jen's death, but we should be there for Violette. After all, Jen was her twin sister. LOIS: She's right, guys. We need to be there for her. NANCY: That's right. (The group go over to Violette. Dylan and Adam understand, given that Violette and Jennifer had known them for many years.) LOIS: Vi? LUCIA: We're here for you, Vi. GISELE: That's right, dear. MATT: How are you holding up? NANCY: We're here for you. CAM: Yes, we are. VIOLETTE: Thanks, guys. You know I have to sit with the family, since she died. NANCY: I know, Vi. You do as you need to. (Violette's father, Jason, comes over.) JASON: Well, Vi, I am thinking that they can also sit with us, since they really are a family to you and Jen. You guys can sit with the family as well. NANCY: Thank you, Mr. Harper. GISELE: Yes, thank you. ANYSSA: It's time to go in. (She is on the arm of her husband, Bryan. Sam, Lahoma, Susie, Ellen and Patrick, who had been made aware of Jennifer's death, came to the funeral as well. Everyone is going in for the funeral.) Scene Three Background: The Church Sanctuary. Fr. Dorrington, the priest of St. Rose of Lima Parish, where Jennifer attended, is officiating. Nobody realized that Jennifer had been Catholic. Not even Violette, and she was her twin. The camera pans over the family section. Everyone is in there. Anyssa, Bryan, Susannah; Ellen; Patrick; Sam, Lahoma; Rachel; Velda; Dylan; Adam; Sheila and the others. Also sitting with them were Nancy, Matt, Cam, Lucia and Lois; and Gisele. Up front at present is Sandra, Jen and Violette's mother. SANDRA: I had never thought I would get over the death of my older daughter, Jennifer, after she had been killed by Molly Wainwright. Then when the twins were born, I thought it was a second chance. And it was. Then again, fate cast a pall on me, when another wicked woman killed my child. But that is not important, because justice will be served to Rhonda Whittenberg. But today, let us remember Jennifer. She was a good person, although at first, you wouldn't have guessed. Now, she has joined her older sister and her namesake in heaven. (Sandra goes down to the family section. Adrienne Harper, Jennifer's aunt, goes up, but not before she gives Sandra a hug.) ADRIENNE: Quite a number of you recognize me as the face of the Harpers, along with my wife, Veronica. However, today, we're here for a sad purpose. The death of my niece, Jennifer. She was murdered in cold blood by a woman who hated her, for some arcane reason. But, as Sandra said, that is not for us to dwell on. Rhonda is not worth the effort to waste. Today we celebrate the person that was Jennifer. Unlike her murderer, Jennifer had a rough start, but once she straightened up, she became a joy. We all have had our bad times and rough times, and doubtless we will again, but we know that Jennifer had that Harper fight and spirit. Remember that, everyone. We will always have our memories and we will always have our Jennifer in our hearts forever. (Adrienne walks down to the family section. Marta Harper comes up to the podium, where she gives her sister in-law a hug) MARTA: I didn't meet Jennifer until after I had married her Uncle Aaron. But I remember a lot of what Aaron told me when she was a little girl. She was a handful, no question about it (the crowd laughs, and even Violet smiles) but he also told me that she had a tremendous capacity for good. And she achieved that. Even though she was taken from our lives so young, we know we can do the same thing in her stead. She was studying to be a nurse. Well, even at my age, I believe there is never a door that isn't closed. So I am following her example by taking nursing classes. Although for so long I was a personal assistant, and then a businesswoman, I want to devote my time to working with people. And since Jennifer inspired me, I am going to take nursing classes and get my credentials. Jennifer, this is for you. (The crowd applauds, and Marta nods her head. She walks to Violette and gives her niece a warm hug.) VIOLETTE: I look at the throng of people assembled here, and I see how much Jen was loved. She was loved by so many people. My family, my friends whom were as much as family as our blood; and then our recently adopted cousin, Susie and her family. (As Violet speaks, Sam gives his daughters' cousin a wink) Our family keeps on growing and growing. I am sure that today, Uncle Mike, Aunt Erica, and Hannah are up there right now, greeting Jennifer at the door to heaven. She will be meeting with her namesake, Jennifer Jacobson; Jennifer' father, Kevin; our grandparents, Richard and my namesake, Violet; and many countless others. She is at peace now. None will hurt her more. Jen, I will miss you more than I can say; but I know that you are safe now. You will always be a part of me, and that is something I will cherish forever. (Violette walks down the stage to her family.) FR. DORRINGTON: Then, to conclude this service, I would like to have Pastor Morton, the pastor here at Trinity Church, to offer the closing prayer. (As Pastor Morton prays, the congregation falls silent as we pan again over the crowd. Aviva and Elaine Schreiner are praying; as are the Abbotts; Anngelique; Jamie; Jeff and AJ are praying, their arms around one another; Arnetia Rowlett and her daughter, Tiffanie are praying; Anita Sheridan, one of Jennifer's cousin, Anyssa's law partners is also praying. Velda is praying, tears falling down her cheeks; Dylan and Adam are quietly weeping; as are the rest of the family. Violette is in tears, she is being comforted by her mother and father; Gisele wraps her arm around Violette, she herself is crying; Lois and Lucia hold one another and they are crying. The family is mourning Jennifer, but they also know she is safe. The picture closes in on the same picture that was in Violette's bedroom. It was a picture of Jennifer at their Senior Prom. She looked radiant and hopeful. The scene fades out slowly.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Funeral episodes